


Moment in the Onsen

by Gia_Sesshoumaru



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cheating, Emotional Infidelity, Hot Springs & Onsen, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, Rare Pairings, Smut, Sub Katsuki Yuuri, Top Otabek Altin, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gia_Sesshoumaru/pseuds/Gia_Sesshoumaru
Summary: While Viktor is out with Chris, Yuuri and Otabek have a stolen moment in the Onsen together.





	Moment in the Onsen

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a silly idea that I came up with, and couldn't get it out of my head.

Yuuri Katsuki’s mother left, emptying the dishes from the room they were eating it with a smile. “Come on, Beka, let’s go into the onsen now and relax,” said Yuri Plisetsky with a smile as he stood up, taking Otabek’s hand with him. Otabek had flown in from Kazakhstan to visit Yuri, who was also visiting with Yuuri and Viktor, who was visiting with Yuuri’s parents in Hasetsu for a while. Yuri and Otabek two had become very close friends, and Otabek hoped something more one day. He had the feeling that there was something more between them and hoped that one day soon, they would be.

“Okay,” Otabek said, with a smile as he was dragged up to his feet. A light blush was crossing his cheeks at the thought of having to take his clothes off in front of Yuri. However, the blond had been talking to him about it for the past three days but they had been so busy.

“I’m sorry, but you can’t,” said Yuuri’s nervous voice from the floor in front of him.

Yuri whipped his blond head around to stare at the Japanese man. “What? Why the fuck not?”

“Tattoos,” Yuuri said, a light blush of embarrassment crossing his cheeks. “I’m sorry, and I hate bringing it up, but Yuri mentioned that you had tattoos. You do, right? It’s just… In any onsen, it’s not allowed. It’s a tradition thing, and tattoos aren’t looked upon very highly here in Japan. I’m really sorry, Otabek.” Yuuri truly did look sorry, and very embarrassed at having to tell him no.

“That’s such fucking bullshit,” Yuri said heatedly, his free hand gripping tightly into a fist.

“Yes, I do have tattoos, two of them, and it’s fine, really,” Otabek said. He had gotten one after he turned eighteen, a serious of music notes that trailed up and around his bicep. The second he had gotten after the Grand Prix Final, a bear paw on his chest. He tugged Yuri’s hand to try and get him to calm down. He didn’t want to make a scene when none of this was his Yuuri’s fault. Besides, that solved his problem of having to be naked in front of Yuri, even for a short time. It wasn’t that he was ashamed of his body, as a figure skater he worked very hard to stay in shape, but needing for them to undress in front of each other right now made him feel a bit anxious.

“I’m really sorry,” Yuuri said, and he seemed genuine. Otabek had no reason not to believe him. It was a different country with different customs, and he had to respect that. He had gotten to know both Yuuri and Viktor a little bit in the five months or so since he had become friends with Yuri, and the Japanese man had never been anything but beautiful, kind and honest with him.

“It’s fine,” Otabek insisted, not wanting Yuuri to feel responsible for rules that had nothing to do with him.

“Why can’t you make an exception,” Yuri asked, not wanting to sit down but still having a hold of Otabek's hand.

“That’s just how things are,” Viktor told him, speaking up on his fiance’s behalf. “Yuuri can’t do anything about it."

“Maybe tonight when everyone’s asleep -” Yuuri began, but the young Russian cut him off.

“Come on, Beka, let’s go in my room and listen to music,” Yuri said, tugging on his hand again and leading him out of his room as Viktor mentioned to Yuuri about going out again with Chris, who was also staying in town right now. A wave of anger rushed through him at that - Viktor had been out with his friend the past three nights - but Yuri was pulling him away.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later, Yuri had fallen fast asleep. They had listened to music and talked for hours until the blond had simply nodded off. Quickly petting his hair out of the way, Otabek snuck out of the room quietly so as not to disturb the sleeping kitten. He left, wondering if anyone was in the Onsen. Sure, Yuuri had told him he couldn’t go in but had said maybe once everyone was sleep. Besides, he’d have the place to himself, wouldn’t he?

Otabek was still wearing one of the onsen’s robes, so he went ahead and made his way towards the hot spring. Yuri hadn’t thought anything of Viktor and Chris hanging out, pointing out that the two of them were friends, too. However, he couldn’t help but be a bit annoyed at the thought of Viktor doing it four nights in a row. Surely, he should be spending time with his fiance and not just his friend? He understood that he and Chris didn't see each other that often, but it still seemed a bit off to him.

He found as he reached the back hot spring that he was indeed not alone. Yuuri was there, and Otabek froze, feeling like he was intruding. He looked around for Viktor, but no… there was silence. Yuuri was alone. The Kazakh watched as the Japanese man slipped the robe off his shoulders. There was nothing underneath. He had obviously planned on being here alone. Otabek should leave, but as he watched the robe drop off Yuuri’s body, he couldn’t help but stare. He always thought Yuuri was beautiful, but seeing him standing there, just about twenty feet away or so, he was mesmerized.

Yuuri Katsuki was gorgeous. The planes of his back, the sensual curve of his ass, and his long legs… Fuck. Otabek knew that he had feelings for Yuri, he was very attracted to the young blond, but right now, he was the farthest thing from Otabek’s mind. Yuuri walked over to the edge of the water, now turned to the side and Otabek had just the slightest glimpse of the Japanese man’s cock - gorgeous, even though it was flaccid at the moment. He wondered what it would look fully hard…

“Stupid Viktor,” Yuuri said, before stepping into the water, his beautiful body disappearing from view.

No. Yuuri was engaged, and twenty-five for another thing. Otabek was only eighteen, and likely not someone that the Japanese man would ever be interested in. Yuri was the only one he wanted, he thought with a start, and he backed up. However, the teenager backed up into a wall, a loud thud reverberating throughout the empty room.

“Who’s there?” Yuuri said loudly, the upper half of his body still visible to him from his angel. “Who is that? My glasses aren’t on.”

Sighing, he knew he’d been caught. “Sorry, it’s just me,” Otabek said, walking forward into the back room.

“Otabek? What are you doing back here?” Yuuri asked, sounding confused.

“Sorry, I - you mentioned maybe after everyone had gone asleep, and it’s late, so I figured, maybe…” Otabek said, quickly thinking about how not to admit that he’d been staring at Yuuri’s gloriously naked body. “I saw you in the Onsen, so I was going to leave, and then…” _saw you,_ he thought to himself, keenly aware of his half-hard cock. “I tried to leave, but…"

Yuuri shook his head. “It’s fine,” he said. “We’re both adults. Come on in. There’s plenty of room.”

“A - are you sure?” He asked, and he could feel his heart rate increasing. _No, stop it,_ he thought to himself.

Yuuri nodded. “Yeah, I could use some company right now,” he said.

Otabek saw a solemn look cross Yuuri’s face, and that wave of anger went through him again. How could Viktor leave such a beautiful creature alone? If he was Otabek’s, then he would never leave him, never let him be alone. No. But he wasn't. He couldn’t think like that.  It was Yuri he liked. Yuuri was Viktor’s fiance. He had no idea where all of these thoughts were coming from, but he couldn’t shake them. It was like when he saw Yuuri’s naked form, a gate had been opened that he couldn’t shut.

Otabek nodded, and slowly began to slip the robe off his shoulders, turning slightly away. He felt embarrassed now, and he could feel the heat on his cheeks. He wondered if he was looking like he had looked, but no, that was ridiculous. Why would he look at Otabek when he had Viktor? Otabek put the robe down on the floor before slipping off the t-shirt he had been wearing, and his boxers. However, he thought he felt some eyes on him, that nagging feeling that someone was watching him. That was made no sense.

Otabek turned, and without looking at Yuuri, walked over to the water quickly and stepped down in. He knew his cock wasn’t completely flaccid, but he had gone down a little. He then looked up at Yuuri once he was down in the water with him. The Japanese man’s eyes were on him, and there was a pink tinge to his cheeks. Had he been watching? No, of course not. That was nonsense. When he had Viktor, Yuuri would never want to look at someone like him.

“So, where’s Viktor?” Otabek asked, trying to distract his thoughts.

“With Chris. Again,” Yuuri said. He though the heard sadness in his voice.

“I’m sorry,” Otabek said. “He’s been spending a lot of time with his friend, hasn’t he?”

Yuuri nodded, a sad look on his face. “I knew that they were going to be spending a lot of time together, but it seems like since he’s been here, Viktor has done nothing but spend time with Chris, and I invite myself along, he always says that’s okay, I don’t have to.” He looked very upset, and Otabek wanted nothing but to wipe that look off his face.

“He’s an idiot,” Otabek said, and he remembered the first time he had thought that - back at Worlds last month, and before that at Europeans. Chris and Viktor had gone off by themselves, and Otabek remembered watching Yuuri go up to his hotel room alone, thinking that he would not do that to him, not to someone so beautiful and kind and special. Perhaps, whatever this attraction to the Japanese skater was, this had been happening for a while.

Yuuri looked over at him, a blush crossing his cheeks. “No, he’s not,” he said. “He just wants to spend time with his friend alone. I get that. Phichit and I do the same thing. And I’ve had a little bit to drink, too, so that doesn't help. I’m just stupid for being jealous.”

“No, you’re not,” Otabek said. He shouldn’t be saying anything, but he hated seeing Yuuri talking badly about himself just because he was upset with Viktor. Otabek took a step towards him. “You are beautiful, kind, amazing, and gorgeous, and if Viktor is leaving you to spend time with anyone else, then he is an idiot.” He knew that he had wanted to say that for days, and now he had finally gotten his chance.

Yuuri looked at him for a moment, that adorable blush still on his cheeks. “Thank you for that,” he said. “I appreciate it.”

Otabek took another step forward. “You should never feel bad about yourself,” he said. “Viktor should be showering you with affection. You are so beautiful, and you deserve it all.”

Yuuri’s blush deepened. “I - thank you, Otabek,” he said, and this time, the Japanese man didn’t take another step backward.

Otabek didn’t know what he was thinking, but Yuuri was so close and so beautiful. He was looking shyly at him, with the blush crossing his cheeks. He took another step forward, grabbing the taller man by the hand, and pulled him towards his body. Yuuri gasped, and Otabek covered his lips with his own. He froze, and for a moment, he thought he’d messed up. However, the next moment, the Japanese man was kissing him back in full, and Otabek thought he’d won the lottery.

Perhaps this was what he always wanted, or he perhaps he wanted Yuri, too, but Otabek didn’t want to think about that right now. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri and kissed him passionately. Yuuri pressed himself harder against him, and Otabek could feel that the Japanese man was already half hard. HIs cock was half-hard again, too. Otabek moved a hand down, caressing Yuuri’s glorious backside. Yuuri moaned into the kiss, his lips parting slightly, and the Kazakh took that moment to slip his tongue inside. Yuuri’s arms went fully around him, dragging his nails down his back as he allowed his tongue to play with his. Otabek never wanted this kiss to end. He only wanted more, as much as Yuuri was willing to give him.

Otabek knew there were no promises because Yuuri was still an engaged man, but he would take what was being offered at the moment. He reached down in between their bodies and stroked their cocks together. Yuuri moved his hands down, putting his hands on his ass and rocking his hips forward. He was getting harder and knew he was going to come sooner than he wanted to but he had never wanted anything more in his life right now.

“Wait,” Yuuri said, breaking the kiss, his breathing labored.

“I’m sorry, I -” Otabek said, thinking he’d messed up, but their cocks were still close together, Yuuri was still hard, and their hands were still on each other’s asses.

“No, it’s okay,” Yuuri said, smiling at him. “I’ve wanted this for a while if I'm honest.”

Otabek gasped. “You - you have?”

Yuuri blushed and nodded. “Yeah, I saw you in the pool at Europeans when you came to surprise Yuri, and I thought about you a lot since then. You were so sexy and just… but I put it out of my mind,” he said. “And then I got to know you, and we danced together at the banquet at Worlds… but I’m engaged to Viktor, we’re going to get married, and this was just a silly crush, but then you kissed me and…”

Otabek couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “I - I’ve noticed you, too,” he said. “You’re so beautiful, and kind, and when I watched you naked before you got in... “ He had forgotten about the dance, too, but yes, they had ground up against each other for a bit a the party while Viktor and Chris danced, and Yuri had been dancing with his friend, Guang-hong.

Yuuri leaned forward and kissed him again. “I can’t promise you anything, but… I just want to feel something else tonight. Please,” he said.

“You were drinking,” Otabek said. He would hate for Yuuri to regret this in the morning.

“I’m not that drunk,” Yuuri said. “I want this. Just for tonight. Please.”

Otabek kissed him again, and slowly, Yuuri moved them to the edge of the pool. They broke the kiss, and they both got up out of the hot spring. Yuuri layed down on the floor, pulling the younger skater on top of him and Otabek kissed him eagerly. Yuuri moved his hands back to his ass, pushing the Kazakh towards him. The older skater spread his legs, and Otabek settled himself in between them.

As their tongues played together inside Yuuri’s mouth, Otabek ran his hands up his thighs. Slowly, he inserted a finger inside him. Yuuri moaned. “Oh, do you like that?” he asked, breaking the kiss. He slowly started moving the finger inside him, and the Japanese man moaned again, rocking his hips.

“Yes, yes, oh fuck yes,” Yuuri said, running the nails one of his hands up his back. His other hand moved to Otabek’s chest, making slow motions around the muscles, almost as if he was memorizing every inch of the younger skater’s body.

Otabek moaned as he continued to work the finger, moving his head down to slowly lick and suck on Yuuri’s neck. He moaned, and Otabek felt those nails scratching down his back again. He slowly ran his other hand up Yuuri’s side and to his chest, running his hand around and brushing them over the Japanese man’s nipples, earning another moan from him. Yes, he wanted to remember this night, every inch of the Japanese man’s body. Slowly, he inserted another finger inside him.

“Fuck, yes, Otabek,” Yuuri said, rocking his hips again into Otabek’s hand.

Otabek smirked at Yuuri’s neck, moving around so he could suck on the other side as scissored his fingers inside of Yuuri. His cock was achingly hard, and he knew that Yuuri’s was, too. He inserted another finger, eager to just feel himself inside him. Yuuri moaned again underneath him, his nails digging hard into his back. He moaned at the pain, working his fingers inside of Yuuri’s ass.

“So good for me, baby,” Otabek said. “You feel so good. I can’t wait to be inside you.”

“Then fuck me,” Yuuri said as he moaned. “Fuck me with that wonderful, huge cock of yours. Fuck me so hard that I forget I ever fucked anyone else.”

That was all Otabek needed to hear. He slowly removed his fingers, aligning his cock with Yuuri’s tight hole. He pushed himself in bit by bit, Yuuri moaning underneath him with every centimeter. “Fuck, you are so tight, so fucking tight,” he said. “You feel so good.” He bottomed out, fully seated inside him. Yuuri was so deliciously tight, and Otabek thought there was nothing better than being inside him.

“Fuck, your cock feels good,” Yuuri said, moaning and rocking his hips. “Move, please.” He looked gorgeous underneath him, flushed and writhing in pleasure, moaning for _him._

Otabek brought himself out, before pushing back in. Yuuri moaned underneath him, rocking his hips to meet every thrust. Otabek moaned as he continued thrusting, moving his lips up to capture Yuuri’s. Yuuri eagerly kissed him back, moaning into the kiss as Otabek pushed in harder and rougher inside him. The Japanese man drug his nails up Otabek’s back, causing him to moan into the kiss.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful,” he moaned, breaking the kiss as he pulled out, and slammed himself back in. Yuuri moaned louder underneath him. “Yes, you’re so fucking perfect. You feel so good around my cock. You’re amazing and perfect.” He knew he was babbling and repeating himself right now, but he couldn't care less because he was fucking the most beautiful man he'd ever seen. Nothing in the world had ever felt better than feeling his cock inside Yuuri's tight ass, and he never wanted this moment to stop.

He reached up with one hand, stroking his lover’s hard cock in time with his trusts. Yuuri moaned louder, and with each thrust, he rocked his hips, meeting every one of them as Otabek thrusted harder and rougher inside him. “Your cock feels so good,” he moaned. “Fuck me harder. I need it, please. _Please._ ”

He practically begged him, and Otabek couldn’t deny him. Each moan was like music to his years, and he couldn’t imagine wanting anyone more.  He gripped the Japanese man’s his roughly, thrusting in hard and fast. Yuuri moaned and writhed underneath him as Otabek’s cock slammed in and out of him, arching his back in pleasure. Yes, there was nothing more beautiful than that, and as Yuuri came apart underneath him, Otabek knew he’d remember that moment forever. He leaned down and kissed him deeply as he came, continuing to thrust until he was fully spent inside him.

~~~~~~~~~~

Yuuri and Otabek laid there for a moment, and Yuuri became keenly aware of what he had just done. Nothing and no matter how annoyed he was with Viktor deserved cheating on him. There were so many reasons as to why this had been a bad idea. He had gotten embarrassed earlier talking to Otabek about going in the onsen because he had wondered what he would be like with that robe off, forbidden thoughts that had plagued him for months.

As they laid there together, Otabek withdrew from him. They just held each other. Yuuri remembered every stolen glance, the times when he thought that Yuri was too immature for someone like him, that Yuri didn’t deserve the Kazakh skater’s attention. Otabek, who was so kind and hard-working. This was wrong, though. He was engaged, and he should not have slept with someone else, no matter how much he may have wanted it, and even though a part of him may still want it.

“Otabek, I - “ Yuuri said, wondering what he as supposed to say now. He had cheated on his fiance, on Viktor, the love of his life. He was a bit annoyed at him, at the fact that this happened every time he saw Chris - granted, which was only a handful of times a year - but that was no excuse for what he had done. “I’m sorry, but… This can’t happen again. I know I said tonight, but… We just can’t. I’m sorry.”

Otabek sat up, looking down at him as he nodded. “Yeah, you’re right… This was stupid. I’m sorry.”

“You didn’t force me,” Yuuri said. “I wanted this, but... I’m still engaged, and Viktor didn’t deserve this.”

“I won’t tell anyone; I promise,” Otabek said. “I wouldn’t want to - I mean -”

Yuuri shook his head. “I know what you mean. It’s okay.” Enough damage had been done.

“Are - are you going to tell him?” Otabek asked, looking up at him nervously.

“I - I don’t know,” he said. This would hurt Viktor, knowing that he had cheated on him. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him, right? But… he loved Viktor, and he should be honest with him. It was just a one-time thing… no matter how much he may have wanted it. Hell, he had _begged_ Otabek to fuck him, to go harder, to… “We should get going.”

Otabek nodded, and the two of them cleaned up before leaving the room. Yuuri wondered if it would be that easy. He could still feel the younger man inside of him. How was he going to forget this? He had to, because he had chosen Viktor, and that’s all there was to it. Otabek had to be this one time, this one glorious time. What would have happened if he had invited Otabek back to his rooms, they made love, and then woke up together? What would he have thought in the morning?

No. This is the way it had to be.

The two gave each other one last look before going their separate ways.


End file.
